dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Abe Hiroshi
thumb 'PERFIL' *'Nombre': :阿部寛 (あべ ひろし) *'Nombre (romaji):' Abe Hiroshi *'Profesion': Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 1964-Jun-22 Yokohama Prefactura de Kanagawa- *'Lugar de nacimiento':okohama Prefactura de Kanagawa- *'Altura:' 189cm *'Peso': 75 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Familia': Esposa dramas *Trick Shinsaku Special 2 es Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2010)thumb|316px *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo es Akiyama Saneyuki (NHK, 2009) *Shiroi Haru es Sakura Haruo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin es Uesugi Kenshin (NHK, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka as Ishii Akiho (TBS, 2008) *CHANGE es Nirasawa Katsutoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tengoku to Jigoku es Chief Detective Tokura (TBS, 2007) *Haruka naru Yakusoku es Hachiya Yasaburo (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko es Kuwano Shinsuke (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hero SP ss Shibayama Mitsugu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Chichi ga Kita Michi (TBS, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho es Kosugi Shingo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Trick Shinsaku Special es Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2005) *Dragon Zakura es Sakuragi Kenji (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune es Taira Tomomori (NHK, 2005) *Tobosha es Minechima Ryuji (TBS, 2004) *At Home Dad es Yamamura Kazuyuki (Fuji TV, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku SP es Shoji Naoki (TBS, 2003) *Trick 3 es Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2003 & 2005) *Egao no Hosoku es Sakurai Reijiro (TBS, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin es Arito Kazuaki (NTV, 2003) *Musashi es Gion Toji (NHK, 2003) *Mayonaka no Ame es Shunsuke Izumida (TBS, 2002) *My Little Chef es Tachibana Kensaku (TBS, 2002) *Wedding Planner es Okonogi Jun (Fuji TV, 2002) *Trick 2 es Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2002) *Antique es Kobayakawa Chikage (Fuji TV, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon es Eitaro (Fuji TV, 2001) *Mukashi no Otoko (TBS, 2001) *Hero as Shibayama Mitsugu (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Trick as Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2000) *Yasha as Kurosaki (TV Asahi, 2000) *Imagine as Honnoji Toshihiko (Fuji TV, 2000) *Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Nemuri Kyoshiro as Sakaki Ryunosuke (TV Asahi, 1998) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ai Tokidoki Uso (NTV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) peliculas *Trick 3 Reinouryokusha Battle Royale (2010) *Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *The Triumphant General Rouge (2009) *Aruitemo Aruitemo (2008) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (2008) *Hokuto no Ken - Kenshiro Densetsu (2008) *Moryo no Hako (2007) *Hero (2007) *Jigyaku no Uta (2007) *Densen Uta (2007) *Taitei no Ken (2007) *Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) *Adiantum Blue (2006) *Bart no Gakuen (2006) *Siren (2006) *Hokuto no Ken (2006, voice) *Trick 2 as Ueda Jiro (2006) *Kidan (2005) *Ubume no Natsu (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *Survive Style +5 as Tiger Aoyama (Toho, 2004) *Hasami Otoko (2004) *My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie (2004) *Hana and Alice as Alice's Mother's Boyfriend (Toho, 2004) *Amemasu no Kawa / Hotel Venus (2004) *Trick as Ueda Jiro (Toho, 2002) *Platonic Sex as Ishikawa Hideyuki (Toho, 2001) *RUSH! (2001) *Tokyo Raiders (HK, 2000) *Godzilla 2000: Millennium as Katagiri Mitsuo, Head of CCI (Toho, 1999) *The Mystery of Rampo / RAMPO (1994) *Yamato Takeru as Tsukiyomi (Toho, 1994) *Kujakuoh: Legend of Ashura as Kujakuoh (Toho, 1990) *Yawara! as Kosaku Matsuda (Toho, 1989) *Haikarasan ga Toru (TOEI, 1987) 'BIOGRAFIA' Comenzó su carrera como mothumb|left|400pxdelo, pero logró hacer la transición a la actuación, convirtiéndose en una de las presencias más visibles regularmente en medios de comunicación japoneses.Se graduó en 1988 de la Universidad Chuo. Su debut fue modelado de marzo 1985, ganando "Shueisha 3 Nonno novio Champion" (Nonno fue una de las más populares revistas de adolescentes japoneses) Apareció regularmente en la cubierta Nonno, y cuando "los hombres Nonno" se estrenó, fue el modelo de la cubierta durante los primeros 43 temas. Es conocido también por su altura. 'Filmografía ' Television Actor principal en: ' "TRUCO" serie (2000 verano, invierno de 2002, del otoño de 2003) "Smile" ("Egao no Hōsoku") (primavera2003 ) "Rika" (marzo de 2003) (ganó el premio de mejor película de terror del año) "El último abogado" (invierno2003 ) "My Little Chef" (2002 verano) "Yorujuro Gloriosa" (Appare Yorujūrō) (1996-septiembre 1997 de marzo) "Dragon Zakura" (2005 verano) "Kekkon Dekinai Otoko" (2006 verano) co-protagonizó: "Musashi" (2003) (saga de una serie histórica sobre la NHK, programas de televisión más conocidos en Japón) "Raining hasta la medianoche" (Mayonaka no ame) (2002 otoño) "Wedding Planner" (2003 primavera) "Antique" (2001 otoño) "Hero" (2001 invierno) (Uno de los programas más vistos en la historia de Japón) "Yasha" (2000 primavera) "El divorcio de luna de miel" (Narita Rikon) (1997 Otoño) También protagoniza "Especial de Investigación 200X" Proyecto, y narra vez en cuando. Reconocimientos *'61a Academia de Televisión Drama Awards : Mejor actor de reparto por Shiroi Haru (2009) ' *'50a Academia de Televisión Drama Awards : Mejor actor de reparto por Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (2006) ' *'46a Academia de Televisión Drama Awards : Mejor actor de reparto por Zakura Dragón (2005) ' *'42 ª Academia de Televisión Drama Awards : Mejor actor de reparto para Tobosha (2004) ' *'30a Academia de Televisión Drama Awards : Mejor actor de reparto para Kekkon Dekichatta (2001)